Spironolactone, an aldosterone receptor antagonist, is described for use in treatment of circulatory disorders, including cardiovascular diseases such as heart failure, hypertension and congestive heart failure. Of particular interest is a therapy using spirolactone at a low dosage at which side-effects are reduced or avoided.
Myocardial (or cardiac) failure, that is, heart failure (xe2x80x9cHFxe2x80x9d), whether a consequence of previous myocardial infarction(s), heart disease associated with hypertension, or primary cardiomyopathy, is a major health problem of worldwide proportions. The incidence of symptomatic heart failure has risen steadily over the past several decades.
In clinical terms, decompensated cardiac failure consists of a constellation of signs and symptoms that arise from congested organs and hypoperfused tissues to form congestive heart failure (CHF) syndrome. Congestion is caused largely by increased venous pressure and by inadequate sodium (Na+) excretion, relative to dietary Na+ intake, and is importantly related to circulating levels of aldosterone (ALDO). An abnormal retention of Na30  occurs via tubular epithelial cells throughout the nephron, including the later portion of the distal tubule and cortical collecting ducts, where ALDO receptor sites are present.
ALDO is the body""s most potent mineralocorticoid hormone. As connoted by the term mineralocorticoid, this steroid hormone has mineral-regulating activity. It promotes Na+ reabsorption not only in the kidney, but also from the lower gastrointestinal tract and salivary and sweat glands, each of which represents classic ALDO-responsive tissues. ALDO regulates Na+ and water resorption at the expense of potassium (K+) and magnesium (Mg2+) excretion.
ALDO can also provoke responses in non-epithelial cells. Elicited by a chronic elevation in plasma ALDO level that is inappropriate relative to dietary Na+ intake, these responses can have adverse consequences on the structure of the cardiovascular system. Hence, ALDO can contribute to the progressive nature of myocardial failure for multiple reasons.
Multiple factors regulate ALDO synthesis and metabolism, many of which are operative in the patient with myocardial failure. These include renin as well as non-renin-dependent factors (such as K+, ACTH) that promote ALDO synthesis. Hepatic blood flow, by regulating the clearance of circulating ALDO, helps determine ALDO plasma concentration, an important factor in heart failure characterized by reduction in cardiac output and hepatic blood flow.
The renin-angiotensin-aldosterone system (xe2x80x9cRAASxe2x80x9d) is one of the hormonal mechanisms involved in regulating pressure/volume homeostasis and also in the development of hypertension, a precursor condition implicated in the progression of more serious cardiovascular diseases such as congestive heart failure. Activation of the renin-angiotensin-aldosterone system begins with secretion of the enzyme renin from the juxtaglomerular cells in the kidney. The enzyme renin acts on a naturally-occurring substrate, angiotensinogen, to release a decapeptide, Angiotensin I. This decapeptide is cleaved by angiotensin converting enzyme (xe2x80x9cACExe2x80x9d) to provide an octapeptide, Angiotensin II, the primary active species of this system. This octapeptide, angiotensin II, is a potent vasoconstrictor and also produces other physiological effects such as stimulating aldosterone secretion, promoting sodium and fluid retention, inhibiting renin secretion, increasing sympathetic nervous system activity, stimulating vasopressin secretion, causing positive cardiac inotropic effect and modulating other hormonal systems.
Emphasis has been placed on minimizing hyperaldosteronism as a basis for optimizing patient treatment. This includes the importance of ALDO-receptor antagonism both in patients treated with conventional diuretic programs and in patients treated with angiotensin-converting enzyme (ACE) inhibitors, who are often constrained to small doses of ACE inhibitor because of orthostatic hypotension. Such patients may demonstrate a recurrence of heart failure symptoms likely related to elevations in plasma ALDO levels.
Many aldosterone receptor blocking drugs and their effects in humans are known. For example, spironolactone is a drug which acts at the mineralocorticoid receptor level by competitively inhibiting aldosterone binding. This steroidal compound has been used for blocking aldosterone-dependent sodium transport in the distal tubule of the kidney in order to reduce edema and to treat essential hypertension and primary hyperaldosteronism [F. Mantero et al, Clin. Sci. Mol. Med., 45 (Suppl 1), 219s-224s (1973)]. Spironolactone is also used commonly in the treatment of other hyperaldosterone-related diseases such as liver cirrhosis and congestive heart failure [F. J. Saunders et al, Aldactone: Spironolactone: A Comprehensive Review, Searle, New York (1978)]. Progressively-increasing doses of spironolactone from 1 mg to 400 mg per day [i.e., 1 mg/day, 5 mg/day, 20 mg/day] was administered to a spironolactone-intolerant patient to treat cirrhosis-related as cites [P. A. Greenberger et al, N. Eng. Reg. Allergy Proc., 7(4), 343-345 (July-August, 1986)]. It has been recognized that development of myocardial fibrosis is sensitive to circulating levels of both Angiotensin II and aldosterone, and that the aldosterone antagonist spironolactone prevents myocardial fibrosis in animal models, thereby linking aldosterone to excessive collagen deposition [D. Klug et al, Am. J. Cardiol., 71(3), 46A-54A (1993)]. Spironolactone has been shown to prevent fibrosis in animal models irrespective of the development of left ventricular hypertrophy and the presence of hypertensions [C. G. Brilla et al, J. Mol. Cell. Cardiol., 25(5), 563-575 (1993)]. Spironolactone at a dosage ranging from 25 mg to 100 mg daily is used to treat diuretic-induced hypokalemia, when orally-administered potassium supplements or other potassium-sparing regimens are considered inappropriate [Physicians"" Desk Reference, 46th Edn., p. 2153, Medical Economics Company Inc., Montvale, N.J. (1992)].
Previous studies have shown that inhibiting ACE inhibits the renin-angiotensin system by substantially complete blockade of the formation of Angiotensin II. Many ACE inhibitors have been used clinically to control hypertension. While ACE inhibitors may effectively control hypertension, side effects are common including chronic cough, skin rash, loss of taste sense, proteinuria and neutropenia.
Moreover, although ACE inhibitors effectively block the formation of Angiotensin II, aldosterone levels are not well controlled in certain patients having cardiovascular diseases. For example, despite continued ACE inhibition in hypertensive patients receiving captopril, there has been observed a gradual return of plasma aldosterone to baseline levels [J. Staessen et al, J. Endocrinol., 91, 457-465 (1981)]. A similar effect has been observed for patients with myocardial infarction receiving zofenopril [C. Borghi et al, J. Clin. Pharmacol., 33, 40-45 (1993)]. This phenomenon has been termed xe2x80x9caldosterone escapexe2x80x9d.
In a side-by-side treatment of two cohorts of rats, one cohort treated with spironolactone sub-cutaneously and the other cohort treated with captopril, spironolactone was found to prevent fibrosis in the hypertensive-rat cohort [C. G. Brilla et al, J. Mol. Cell. Cardiol., 25, 563-575 (1993)].